Digimon Reverse
This article is based about the new Digidestined and their new partners as they fight evil! The Digidestined Hirotomi Kazewari Hirotomi is the leader of the new Digidestined. He is a skilled player of the new Digimon game called Digimon X Key Digitals. He has a slight crush on Kotone. His partner is Blazemon. He is the first of the team to unleash his Digikey's power to unlock a Data Force. He goes to Yumiho Middle School, just like the other Digidestined. His Digikey is red. It is also revealed that he is new to Digimon taming. He is just 11 years old. Rodrigo "Rodrigo X" Medeiros Rodrigo X is the other leader of the new Digidestined. He, like Hirotomi, is a very skilled player. His partner is Rodrimon. It is revealed that he is a Portguese exchange student that goes to the same school as the other Digidestined. They met him while he was training in the Digiworld. He likes to eat nachos. His Digikey is black. He is the same age as Hirotomi and the others. He left the team for evil. Kotone Shiruyo Kotone is a member of the new Digidestined. She has an amazing knowledge of the Internet because her father helped recreate the New Digital World. She is also good at using warp panels. Her Digikey is pink. Hirotomi has a crush on her. She likes mochis,and at first,wanted a Motimon as her Digimon. Her partner is Jellyfimon. She goes to the same school as the others. She ends up dating Hirotomi 10 episodes before the last episode. Mika Kyoshi Mika is a young member of the Digidestined. She is two years younger than the others, and goes to Shikinocho Elementary School. Her Digikey is yellow. She has a crush on a boy who goes to the same school as her, named Natsuya. One time, she accidentally teleported herself and Natsuya to the Digital World. Her partner is Tigramon. Miroku Kyoshi Miroku is Mika's older brother and member of the Digidestined. He is overprotective of Mika, and disapproves of the fact that she a Digidestined. His Digikey is blue. His partner is an Igarumon. He is afraid of flying, but overcomes this fear later. He has an amazing talent to tell what unknown Digimon they come across, such as Vipramon. Max Kagekuro Max was once evil, but he then repented. He goes to a different school, but he later transferred. His original school was Buraki Middle School. His partner is Curomon . His Digikey is black. He joined the team after Rodrigo left. He claims that his rival is Hirotomi till the end. His Digikey is actually Rodrigo's, but Rodrigo left it and cut the D-Bond with it, allowing Max to use it. Villains Daniel Kagekuro The antagonist and Max's father. After Max joined the good side, he kicked him out, making Max live with Hirotomi. His Digimon is BlackKingmon. He doesn't have a Digikey, but has a DigiCard Key. He is half-American. Category:Fan Fiction